Dearest
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Tentu." Sahutnya penuh kelugasan, sekaligus janji dan iklar tanpa paksaan. Senyum di bibirnya, sinar di matanya, segala garis ekspresi di wajahnya menunjukkan betapa teguh hati Kazuya dalam menjawab kalimat itu. Sebuah kewajiban tanpa tuntutan yang akan ia lakukan sepenuh hati.


Kazuya berjalan dengan langkah terburu. Mengabaikan bisik-bisik orang di sekelilingnya selagi ia berlari menyusuri trotoar yang cukup ramai. Tetesan peluh yang mebasahi kulit dan pakaiannya saat ini tak jadi soal, yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa secepatnya sampai di tempat itu.

Napasnya menjadi kian kacau. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan tanpa ritme yang seimbang. Cepat, melambat, lalu cepat lagi. Beradu sengit dengan kegelisahan dan rasa cemas. Kazuya baru bisa menghembuskan napas dan sedikit memperlambat lajunya begitu langkahnya tiba di depan gerbang sebuah bangunan dengan warna cat ceria. Ia bahkan tak sempat membalas sapaan atau juga senyum beberapa orang yang menunggu di sekitar halaman, terus berjalan dan bergegas mendorong pintu kaca.

"_Sumimasen_,"

Seorang wanita berusia tiga puluhan yang duduk di belakang meja mendongak padanya, tersenyum kecil. "Ah, Miyuki-_san_. Silakan masuk."

Kazuya balas mengangguk, ia berjalan mendekat, dan matanya langsung terfokus pada satu titik. Di sisi ruangan, di atas sebuah sofa oranye, seorang bocah duduk menunduk sambil meremas ujung kausnya. Kazuya memandanginya dengan cemas, meneliti apakah ada luka-luka di tubuhnya.

Suara deham kecil, dan Kazuya kembali menoleh, mendapati wanita tadi masih tersenyum kepadanya. Wanita itu lalu berdiri dan dan bicara dengan nada berbisik kecil. "Miyuki-_san_, jangan terlalu keras padanya, ya."

Kazuya balas menatap, diam sejenak lalu mengangguk samar. "Ya." Jawabnya pendek, dan matanya kembali bergulir ke arah si bocah laki-laki yang kali ini tampak gemetar, seperti menahan isak tangis.

Wanita itu kemudian berjalan memutari meja, mendekat ke si bocah laki-laki, membungkuk sedikit dan mengusap rambut coklat gelapnya dengan gestur hangat. "Ei-_chan_, ayahmu sudah datang lho." Katanya halus, tapi si bocah laki-laki tetap menunduk. Kazuya tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Helaian rambut coklat lebatnya kini jatuh seperti tirai yang menamengi wajahnya dari pandangan siapapun. Wanita itu tersenyum maklum, "_Sensei_ pergi dulu yaa." Lalu ia menegakkan badan, tersenyum sopan pada Kazuya dan membungkuk kecil sebelum kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu, masuk ke ruangan lain. Meninggalkan Kazuya yang masih berusaha mengendalikan napas, bersama seorang bocah lima tahun yang menunduk dalam, terisak pelan.

Kazuya menghela napas panjang, melangkah perlahan menuju putranya. Ia berjongkok di hadapannya. Satu tangan Kazuya bergerak ke kepalanya, membingkai nyaris setengah bagian wajah dan kepala. Kazuya menyentuhnya selembut yang ia bisa.

"Hei," Panggil Kazuya pelan. "Ada apa, Jagoan?"

Setetes air mata jatuh ke tangan sang bocah, tubuhnya kian bergetar, dan suara isakannya menjadi kian jelas. Kazuya beringsut lebih dekat, mencoba membingkai hati-hati wajah bocah itu dan membuatnya mendongak hingga mata mereka bertemu. Rasa perih merayap cepat ke hati Kazuya begitu mendapati wajah polos itu kini menampilkan ekspresi pilu. Matanya yang begitu cemerlang kini basah oleh air mata, sembab, hidungnya memerah, pipinya basah, dan bibirnya gemetar.

Kazuya mengusap kepalanya perlahan, berupaya menenangkan. "Eijun," Panggilnya lembut, mengusap air mata yang menggenang di wajah putranya dengan sentuhan hati-hati.

Eijun menggerit, mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekat. "_Gomen_… Papa, _g-gomen_.."

Kazuya maju dengan cepat, membawa Eijun kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan wajah bocah itu terbenam di dadanya, sementara tangannya tak henti mengelus rambut dan punggung kecil sang putra. "Ssshh…tidak apa-apa, Jagoan. Tidak apa-apa."

Tangis Eijun seketika pecah. Bocah itu meraung-raung dalam pelukannya, tangan-tangan mungilnya balas memeluk Kazuya. Meremas erat kemeja Kazuya seolah berusaha menyalurkan semua sisa kekuatannya dalam genggaman putus asa. Kazuya tak protes, ia membiarkan putranya puas menangis, meraung-raung, bahkan menjerit menumpahkan semua emosinya. Ia biarkan bagian depan kemejanya basah oleh air mata Eijun, bercampur ingus juga keringat.

"Mereka jahat…" Eijun mencebik di sela-sela tangisannya. Napasnya mulai tersengal kacau. Sementara Kazuya menajamkan pendengaran agar bisa menyimak lebih jelas apa yang dirancaukan sang anak dalam tangisnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kazuya, suaranya nyaris sehalus bisikan, tangannya masih mengusap-usap punggung Eijun guna memberi ketenangan.

Eijun merapat ke dadanya, menggesekkan wajah munglilnya di torso Kazuya. "Shin-_chan_… dan yang lain..." Isak Eijun, suaranya menjadi agak teredam dan serak akibat terlalu banyak menangis. "Ja-jahat.. Mereka jahat—ukh!" Ia terbatuk karena tersedak oleh gumpahan lendir di kerongkongannya.

"Sssshh…" Kazuya menepuk punggungnya pelan. "Pelan-pelan, oke? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, hm?"

Eijun bernapas tersengal, mengusapkan lelehan air mata dan cairan dari hidungnya di baju Kazuya sebelum kemudian mendongak tipis. Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Kali ini, Kazuya bisa melihat sinar kepedihan juga kemarahan menyatu tak seimbang di kedua bola mata sang putra. Eijun bernapas sengau, dan satu tangan Kazuya secara otomatis bergerak untuk mengusap jejak lendir yeng teringgal di bawah lubang hidungnya, berupaya agar anaknya bisa bernapas lebih baik.

Eijun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Hidungnya mampet, ia bernapas melalui mulut mungilnya. Menatap mengiba pada Kazuya. Dan Kazuya menantikan dengan sangat-sangat sabar sampai akhirnya Eiijun mau membuka mulut dan bicara padanya.

"Katanya aku anak aneh karena tidak punya mama."

Tubuh Kazuya membeku. Napas terhenti. Rahangnya terkatup kaku.

Eijun menarik napas, berusaha meredakan tangisannya. "Semua orang punya mama, tapi aku cuma punya papa. Katanya aku anak yang aneh. Semua orang lahir dari mama, tapi mamaku tidak ada." Bocah itu menjelaskan sambil sesenggukan, sementara hati Kazuya tercabik-cabik dalam setiap detik yang bergulir. "Aku bilang aku nggak butuh mama, karena papaku keren. Tapi mereka terus meledek." Air mata Eijun meleleh kembali, mengalir turun seperti anak-anak sungai yang berhulu dari hatinya. Ia menarik napas, sesenggukan, suaranya bergetar selagi matanya menatap lurus ke mata Kazuya.

"Shin-_chan_ bilang aku anak haram."

Tangan Kazuya mengepal tanpa sadar sementara jantungnya bendentum gila di balik sangkar iganya. Paru-parunya sesak, asap tebal menggumpal dan menyekat napasnya. Eijun memandanginya dengan sinar mata polos dan penuh tanya. Berusaha menepiskan kesedihan dan menantikan jawaban juga penjelasan dari Kazuya.

"Papa?" Eijun mengamit kemeja bagian depan Kazuya. Menariknya, dan memberinya gestur mendesak. Meminta Kazuya tersadar dan memenuhi semua rasa penasarannya.

"Anak haram itu apa?"

Dan hati Kazuya pecah berkeping-keping.

Ia mengigit ujung lidahnya, mencoba menahan emosi. Rahangnya makin mengatup kaku sementara Eijun masih memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih dan penuh tanya. Kazuya tak sanggup ada di situasi seperti ini.

Eijun kembali meremas bagian depan kemejanya. Sebuah remasan kuat oleh jari-jari tangannya yang mungil. "Papa, apa jadi anak haram itu jelek?"

Kazuya tak mampu menjawab. Ia menarik kepala Eijun mendekat, lalu kembali memeluk bocah itu erat-erat sementara wajahnya ia biarkan menempel ke puncak kepala Eijun, bersembunyi di antara heleilan rambutnya yang selembut sutra.

"Papa, apa salahku?"

Kazuya menelan ludah getir. Suara polos Eijun mengalun seperti kaca yang pecah dan menyobek gendang telinganya. Kazuya menarik napas, berusaha mengendalikan diri. Bibirnya merapalkan kalimat sayang bertubi-tubi kepada Eijun selagi tangannya mengelus punggung anak itu, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa Eijun tidak bersalah, tidak jelek, dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Tapi anak haram itu apa?"

Namun tetap, ia tak sanggup memberi Eijun sebuah jawaban.

* * *

**.**

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**Dearest **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

**.**

* * *

"Jadi kau mau memindahkan sekolahnya lagi?"

Kazuya tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Youichi, tapi ia tidak menoleh. Matanya masih memandangi dan mengawasi Eijun yang sedang tertawa ceria sambil meluncur ke kolam penuh bola plastik.

"Kurasa memang harus pindah." Jawab Kazuya akhirnya, ia melambai kecil tatkala Eijun menoleh padanya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Sampai kapan kau mau melakukan ini, Miyuki?" Tanya Youichi, mendesah kecil. "Kalian terus berpindah-pindah."

Kazuya menoleh pada temannya, tersenyum getir. "Sampai aku menemukan tempat yang bisa menerima Eijun apa adanya. Tempat di mana tak seorangpun akan mengejek keadaannya."

Youichi mendegus, menyilang tangan di depan dada. "Itu nyaris mustahil." Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Eijun yang bermain di dalam kolam penuh bola dengan senyum lepas. "Apalagi yang anakmu lakukan kali ini?"

"Dia melempar kursi ke arah temannya."

Youichi sontak menoleh dan membeliak pada Kazuya. "Serius?!"

Kazuya memasang cengiran kecil. Untuk ukuran seorang ayah yang anaknya barusaja membuat masalah, ia sama sekali tidak kelihatan marah pada anaknya. "Yeah, tidak mengenai temannya. Gurunya bilang mungkin Eijun memang sengaja melemparnya meleset, tapi kursinya sampai patah dan temannya menangis ketakutan."

Youichi meneguk ludah, ia meandangi sosok Eijun yang berwajah polos dengan kekehan tawa, senyum lugu, dan manis, benarkah bocah itu melempar kursi sampai patah? Rasanya Youichi sulit untuk percaya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kazuya mengatupkan rahang dengan keras, wajahnya menjadi kaku dan dingin. "Mereka memanggil Eijun anak haram."

"_Sial_!" Youichi reflek mengumpat dan mengepalkan tinju kesal. Entah mengapa hatinya ikut terbakar ketika membayangkan Eijun dipanggil dengan sebutan sehina itu oleh teman-temannya. "Bocah kurang ajar."

"Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih membuatku kesal?" Tanya Kazuya, matanya lurus menatap Youichi. "Karena aku bahkan tidak bisa memberinya penjelasan. Aku tidak bisa menjawab ketika Eijun bertanya padaku apa arti anak haram. Aku diam saja, Kuramochi. Aku persis seperti orang tolol yang bisu dan hanya bisa memeluknya."

Youichi tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya. Ia jelas tidak akan bisa seratus persen mengerti perasaan Kazuya. Perasaan seorang laki-laki yang belum genap dua puluh lima tahun tapi sudah memiliki seorang anak, tanpa istri yang mendampinginya. Masyarakat pasti akan terus merumorkan dan menjadikan keadaan ini sebagai bahan pergunjingan. Bisikan, makian, juga hinaan yang bukan hanya melukai hati Kazuya tapi juga anaknya yang bahkan belum mengerti apa-apa.

Youichi menghela napas, menggerakkan tangannya untuk menepuk bahu Kazuya, memberinya bentuk dukungan kecil. "Kelak kau akan menjelaskannya pada Eijun, Miyuki. Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Dan bagaimana aku akan menjelaskannya? Apa aku akan tersenyum padanya, memberinya es krim dan berkata, _Halo Eijun, kamu memang anak haram. Papa menghamili seorang gadis saat baru berusia sembilan belas tahun, lalu gadis itu pergi begitu saja setelah melahirkanmu. Kami tidak pernah benar-benar menikah. Dan papa tidak tahu dimana mamamu sekarang,_ begitu?"

Kata-kata Kazuya setajam kaca yang pecah. Nada sakrasme dalam suaranya lebih pekat dari apapun. Youichi membuang napas berat, lalu menghitung sampai tiga sebelum kemudian meninju bahu temannya dengan cukup kasar. "Sekarang aku benar-benar prihatin karena Eijun punya ayah sepertimu."

Kazuya mendengus geli. "Kau benar, Kuramochi. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir, Eijun_ terlalu bagus_ untukku. Dia anak yang luar biasa. Dia punya kepedulian yang tinggi kepada orang lain, dia bahkan baru lima tahun tapi dia sudah berkali-kali _menyelamatkanku_."

"Dia mengubahmu."

Kazuya mengangguk tipis, "Dia mengubahku." Mata karamelnya mendangi Eijun yang masih asyik bermain sambil menghamburkan bola-bola warna-warni dengan begitu bahagianya. "Aku dulu hanya seorang remaja laki-laki yang peduli pada kesenangan diriku sendiri. Aku mengabaikan perasaan orang lain, dan tega melakukan apapun untuk memenuhi ambisiku."

"Kau benar-benar berengsek." Youichi sepakat. Kazuya menoleh padanya sambil menatap protes, tapi Youichi hanya balas mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi. "Apa?" Ia menuding. "Memang benar kau itu berengsek. Aku mengenalmu sejak SMA, Miyuki. Aku paham kau bahkan tidak disukai banyak orang karena sifat dan keperibadianmu yang _nasty_ itu. Perlukah ku katakan kalau aku juga sangat ingin menghajarmu?"

Kazuya menyeringai kecil, "_Thanks_?"

"Aku tidak memujimu, sialan." Youichi mengumpat jengkel, tapi kemudian balas menyeringai geli. "_Well_, tidak ku sangka kau bisa menjadi Miyuki Kazuya yang sekarang, seorang ayah, huh?"

"Aku masih harus banyak belajar, Kuramochi." Jawab Kazuya, suaranya terdengar kabur. Namun matanya memandang Eijun dengan dedikasi murni dan afeksi yang paling nyata. "Mencintainya saja tidak cukup. Aku harus bekerja tiga ratus kali lebih keras agar bisa membahagiakannya. Bahkan kalau perlu akan kujual jiwaku demi dia. Aku rela menukar satu tahun hidupku demi satu menit kebahagiaannya."

Youichi belum sempat menjawab, ketika tahu-tahu Eijun berlari menghampiri mereka berdua sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara. "Roket siap meluncur!" Bocah itu berseru dengan suara lantang kemudian melompat.

Kazuya dengan sigap menjulurkan kedua tangan, membungkuk sedikit dan menangkap tubuh sang putra yang melompat padanya, lalu mengangkatnya tinggi ke udara. "Roketnya meluncur ke bulan!" Kazuya balas berseru, mengangkat Eijun tinggi-tinggi ke udara hingga Eijun itu tertawa senang.

Youichi yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu tak sanggup menahan senyumnya untuk tidak mengembang. Kazuya terus membiarkan tubuh mungil Eijun membentang di udara. Tidak sulit jika mengingat jaringan otot di lengannya dan tubuh Eijun yang memang masih kecil. Sementara Eijun sepertinya senang-senang saja ketika merentangkan kedua tangannya dan bersikap seolah-olah ia sedang terbang.

"Lapor, Kapten. Ada alien di bulan." Kata Eijun, ia berpura-pura menghubungi seseorang dengan melipat tangannya ke seputar telinga dan mulut.

Kazuya tertawa kecil. "Diterima, mari kita tangkap aliennya." Kemudian kazuya menurunkan Eijun dan mendekapnya erat, memeluk perut Eijun dan membawanya merapat ke tubuhnya. "Aku dapat aliennya. Dia kecil, tapi sangat lincah, kuat, dan bawel."

"Papa, aku bukan alien! Aku Eijun!"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kamu pasti alien kecil nakal yang sedang menyamar jadi Eijun-ku tersayang." Kata kazuya lalu mulai menciumi pipi Eijun bertubi-tubi, menggesekkan janggut dan kumis tipisnya yang belum sempat dicukur ke kulit lembut sang putra, membuat bocah itu semakin terkekeh geli dan meronta-ronta.

"Ahahaha, geli! Papa, _dame desu yo_… hahaha.."

Youichi melihat pemandangan itu sambil tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepala dari satu sisi ke sisi lain. Ia menyadari betapa Kazuya selalu menjadi lebih berwarna ketika bersama putranya. Pemuda itu selalu berusaha tampak ceria, hangat, juga tak bermasalah tiap kali bermain dengan Eijun. Kazuya selalu berusaha menyembunyikan beban pikiran dan kepedihan hatinya tiap kali bersama sang putra.

"Ahahaha.. Papa ampun, gelii.. Mochi-_chan_! Tolong aku!"

Eijun berusaha menggapai Youichi dengan jari-jari mungilnya, meminta bantuan ditengah-tengah upaya meloloskan diri. Youichi hanya tertawa melihatnya, ia mengulurkan tangan, namun tak benar-benar ingin menolong. "_Maa_, tanganku tidak sampai, Bocah."

"Mochi-_chan_~"

"Aku tidak dengar." Sahut Youichi seraya menyilang tangan di depan dada.

"Mochi-_chan_! Kalau nggak mau bantu nanti jadi tambah jelek!"

"Oi!" Youichi reflek berseru, sementara Kazuya balas terkekeh kecil sambil terus menyerang putranya. "Dasar, kau memang alien kecil yang nakal ya. Kau pantas dihukum, aku tidak akan menolongmu."

"Huwaahahaha… Papa, ampun.. hahaha…" Eijun terkekeh, wajahnya kini merah padam karena terlalu banyak tertawa, bocah itu mulai lemas dan berhenti berontak, dengan sisa tenaganya ia mendorong wajah Kazuya mejauh, menangkup kedua pipi sang ayah dengan telapak tangan mungilnya lalu mendorongnya sejauh mungkin. "Papa, ampun!"

Kazuya memasang senyuman jail di wajahnya. "Hm?"

"Aku janji akan menghabiskan makan malamku nanti. Tanpa sisa. Satu butir nasipun tidak. Pokoknya sampai bersih!"

"Dan sayur?"

"Iya! Sayur boleh!"

"Buah juga?"

"Buah, oke!"

"_Natto_?"

"Ugh, nggak."

Kazuya dan Youichi kompak tertawa. Kazuya mengubah posisi dan menggendong Eijun dengan lebih benar, lalu mengecup pipinya gemas, sedang Youichi melayangkan tangannya untuk megacak rambut bocah itu dengan gestur sayang. "Teruslah jadi selucu ini, Bocah. Tolong jangan tumbuh menjadi laki-laki menyebalkan seperti Miyuki."

"Hey!"

**...**

Kazuya membuang napas panjang, bersandar pada _bathtub_ dan mencoba merilekskan seluruh sendi tubuhnya yang kaku, aroma sabun mandi dan shampo memenuhi indra penciumannya, berpadu dengan wangi jeruk nan ceria.

"Tornado!"

Suara melengking itu membuat Kazuya menoleh. Duduk di hadapannya, adalah Eijun dengan rambut penuh busa dan kulitnya yang basah sedang membuat gerak melingkar super cepat menggunakan tangannya di dalam air, membentuk pusaran air seperti badai kecil-kecilan. Bocah itu tampak antusias saat sebuah mainan bebek kuning terang berbahan karet berputar terbawa arus yang dibuatnya.

"Eijun, kamu membuat airnya semakin berbusa." Ujar kazuya setengah tersenyum, ia menyekop busa yang mengambang di permukaan air dengan telapak tangannya lalu membalurinya ke bahu Eijun hingga kini anak itu diselubungi busa putih seperti manusia salju.

Eijun tertawa riang. Menyekop busa dengan kedua tangannya lalu maju sedikit dan meniupkannya ke arah Kazuya hingga Kazuya harus mengangkat tangan untuk menghalau wajahnya. "Hei, jangan begitu."

"Aku kan sedang membantu papa mandi."

Kazuya mendengus. "Yang susah mandi itu kamu."

Eijun mendelikkan bahu, menelusurkan mainan bebeknya berenang di atas permukaan air. "Aku mau mandi kalau papa juga mandi."

"Jadi itu artinya kamu masih takut mandi sendirian?"

"Tidak!" Eijun menyahut segera, melotot padanya dan mencoba memasang wajah berani.

Kazuya tertawa, menjawil pucuk hidung putranya gemas. Lalu mengosokkan cairan sabun ke tubuh sang putra. "Kuman lebih mengerikan daripada hantu, Eijun."

Eijun naik ke pangkuannya, bocah itu memandangi Kazuya dengan serius, lalu mulai melihat ke bagian tubuhnya, lantas mengernyitkan hidung. "Kenapa badan papa kotak-kotak begini?" Dengan satu jari ia menusuk-nusuk _abs_ di tubuh Kazuya. Dahi berkerut, lalu memandangi Kazuya dengan mata menyipit lucu. "Mirip roti sobek."

Kazuya tertawa renyah. "Ini namanya otot."

"Otot? Apa otot itu sakit? Apa papa dikutuk?"

Kazuya kali ini mengosok rambut Ejun dengan gemas hingga menimbulkan makin banyak busa tercipta di kepala anaknya. "Bukan, otot muncul karena olahraga. Dan otot itu bagus untuk laki-laki."

Mata Eijun berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?" Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di masing masing bahu Kazuya lalu memandangi dengan antusias.

"Mm-hmm," Kazuya mengangguk kecil, lalu mengusap busa di alis kiri putranya.

"Yang di tangan papa itu otot juga?"

"Yep, bisep, trisep." Kazuya menjelaskan sambil menunjuk dengan jari.

Eijun menangguk-anggukan Kepala, meski kazuya tidak yakin apa anaknya sungguh mengerti atau semata-mata hanya kebingungan dengan kalimat asing. "Aku kira tadinya papa digigit nyamuk super, makanya badan papa bentol-bentol sebesar itu."

"Hah?"

"Hehe."

Kazuya berkedip, mencoba mencerna ucapan anaknya. "Nyamuk… super?"

Eijun justru sudah beralih fokus ke hal lain, bocah itu kini berdiri di hadapan Kazuya, setengah tubuhnya terendam ke air, lalu ia menunduk sedikit dan meraba-raba sekitar dada dan perutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. "Kenapa aku tidak punya otot?"

Kazuya berpikir sebentar, memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, ia memahami satu hal; anaknya jadi semakin suka mengoceh dan bertanya banyak hal. Dan terkadang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Eijun bisa sangat membingungkannya. Tempo hari Eijun bertanya kapan ikan tidur dan apa ikan bisa haus? Di lain hari Eijun bahkan bertanya, apa matahari dan bulan bermusuhan karena mereka tidak pernah muncul di langit bersama-sama?

"Papa?"

Kazuya kembali mengerjap dan tersadar cepat. "Eh?"

Eijun menggelembungkan pipi, sebal karena Kazuya tidak menyimak. "Kenapa aku tidak punya otot seperti papa?"

"Ah, itu karena Eijun masih kecil."

Eijun menampilkan ekspresi berpikir serius. "Apa aku harus banyak makan supaya cepat besar?"

"Hmm yaa, terutama protein."

"Petotin?"

"Protein." Kazuya mengoreksi seraya tersenyum. "Pro-te-in." Ia mengeja agar Eijun lebih mudah memahami.

"Pro-te-in?"

Kazuya balas tersenyum dan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Protein!" Seru Eijun bangga, detik berikutnya ia mengerutkan alis tanda berpikir. "Protein pahit tidak?"

Kazuya lagi-lagi tersenyum, ia menggeleng kecil. "Tidak pahit."

"Kalau begitu aku mau sarapan protein, makan siang protein, dan makan malam juga protein. Berikan aku ekstra protein!"

Kazuya tertawa lalu menarik sang putra untuk duduk ke pangkuannya, mengecupi sekitar tengkuk, leher, sampai pipi bulatnya dengan gemas. "Kenapa kamu jadi ingin sekali berotot, hm?"

Selanjutnya Eijun mulai mengoceh, tentang ini dan itu. Mulai dari ingin tampil keren seperti papa, menjadi pahlawan super, sampai hal-hal mustahil lainnya yang hidup dalam fantasi anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun. Kazuya menjadi pendengar yang patuh. Sesekali menyahut, tersenyum, atau bahkan juga tertawa mendengar celotehan polos putranya. Sementara kedua tangannya tetap bekerja untuk menggosok tubuh Eijun dengan sabun, juga membilas rambut coklat lebatnya.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, mana pernah ia menduga bahwa berendam bersama seorang bocah super berisik bisa menjadi momen favoritnya dalam hidup. Tapi sekarang, Kazuya rela membayar atau juga menyerahkan apa saja, segala yang ia punya, hanya untuk terus bersama putranya seperti ini. Menjalani hari dan rutinitas dengan celotehan berisik Eijun di dekatnya. Menjawab macam-macam pertanyaan yang bocah itu ajukan, memandangi wajah lugu, juga mendengar suara tawanya yang serenyah nyanyian malaikat.

**...**

Youichi meletakkan telur dadar dan beberapa potongan sayur di piring Eijun, kemudian ia sendiri duduk di hadapan bocah itu. Hari ini kebetulan ia libur, dan dengan suka rela mengajukan diri untuk mengasuh Eijun sementara Kazuya pergi bekerja. Temannya itu mengantar Eijun sekitar pukul setengah delapan pagi tadi sembari berangkat ke kantor, dan sejak pagi hingga sekarang, tenaga Youichi sudah terkuras luar biasa hanya demi meladeni seorang bocah hiperaktif berusia lima tahun.

Pemuda berambut hijau tua itu menghela napas panjang. Dan Eijun langsung merengut menatapnya. "Mochi-_chan_, tidak boleh pasang muka begitu di depan makanan."

Youichi mendengus. _Bagus sekali_, kali ini Eijun bahkan mencelamahinya. Ia memasang senyum miring. "Yeah, yeah, oke, terserah kau saja, bocah." Karena jujur saja, Youichi tidak begitu jago kalau sudah berurusan dengan Eijun. Anak itu besar di bawah tangan Kazuya, meski baru lima tahun ia sudah begitu pintar bicara bahkan juga mendebat. Persetan dengan Kazuya dan otak jeniusnya, gennya menular kepada Eijun. Youichi hanya bisa berharap, Eijun tidak akan mewarisi sifat bangsatnya juga. Ia tidak rela.

"Sudah, cepat makan." Kata Youichi lagi, ia menyerahkan garpu kepada Eijun yang langsung dibalas dengan kenyitan dahi.

"Berdoa, Mochi-_chan_."

Youichi menghela napas lagi, tersenyum terpakasa. _Sialan Miyuki, aku tidak percaya kau mendidik anakmu sangat sopan seperti ini. _Ia membatin, tapi kemudian menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada. "Oke, berdoa." Lalu ia memejamkan mata dan menunduk, tak lama berselang ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah Eijun, tersenyum otomatis begitu mendapati bocah itu tengah memejamkan mata rapat-rapat sambil mengumamkan doa di mulut mungilnya. Kedua pipi gembulnya bergerak dengan lucu selagi bibirnya komat-kamit merapal doa.

"Yosh!" Eijun bertepuk, selesai berdoa. "_Ittadakimasu_!"

"_Ittadakimasu_," Sahut Youichi, ia lalu mengambil garpunya dan mulai menyuap. Matanya tak lepas memandangi Eijun yang memotong pinggiran telur dadar dengan hati-hati lalu menyuap ke mulutnya. Ia mengunyah, dan ekspresinya menjadi aneh.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Youichi, alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Mochi-_chan_, ini asin." Eijun berkata, lalu mengunyah lagi dengan lebih perlahan. "Dan asinnya tidak rata. Rasanya tidak enak."

Youichi mengernyit, lalu mencicipi telur di piringnya sendiri. _Keasinan_.

"Bangsat."

"Iya. Bangsat."

Youichi segera membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk tidak melongo, ia tersadar buru-buru. "A-aah, jangan begitu, Eijun. Itu kata-kata yang kasar, kau tidak boleh mengatakannya."

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Bangsat."

"Oke, bangsat."

"Oh, sialan."

"Sialan."

"_Fuck!_ Eijun, jangan."

"_Fuck?_"

Youichi menepuk jidat lalu menarik rambutnya frustasi. "Tolong jangan, aku bisa ditampar ayahmu jika dia mengira aku mengajarimu kata-kata kasar." Menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria dengan ratapan memelas di hadapan bocah lima tahun, Youichi yakin ia pasti sudah dikutuk.

Eijun menanggapinya dengan cengiran lugu. "Oke! Tapi habis ini aku mau makan es krim."

"Wah, kau memerasku ya?"

"Hmph, yasudah. Nanti saat papa pulang aku akan bilang, _Selamat datang, Bangsat." _

Youichi menjadi gelagapan. "Hei, jangan begitu." Ia memohon. Berbisik pelan, "Meski aku setuju kalau papamu itu bangsat." Lalu buru-buru menggeleng dan menatap lurus ke sepasang mata emas Eijun. "Oke, kau boleh makan es krim setelah ini."

"_Arigatou_, Mocchan!"

"_Mocchan_?" Kening Youichi berkerut dalam. "Kau punya panggilan aneh lagi untukku?"

Eijun hanya mendelikkan bahu, lalu mulai menyuapkan sepotong telur dadar ke mulutnya. "Tidak boleh makan sambil bicara." Kata bocah itu sok bijak, lalu ia lanjut mengunyah dengan tenang. Youichi hanya bisa mendengus kasar. _Hebat_, Eijun bahkan tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan hormat seperti _aniki_, _oniisan_, bahkan suffiks seperti _san_, atau yang lainnya. Sepertinya ia menganggap Youichi adalah temannya juga, dan parahnya lagi meski Kazuya selalu mengajarinya bertindak sopan kepada semua orang, tapi laki-laki itu tak pernah mengajari Eijun bertingkah laku sopan kepada Youichi. Diskriminasi jenis apa ini?

"Mocchan,"

Panggilan itu membuat Youichi kembali memasang perhatian pada Eijun. Anak laki-laki itu kali ini berekspresi lain, wajahnya berkerut, dan matanya memandang Youichi dengan tatapan yang ganjil. "Kenapa lagi?"

Eijun mengigit bibir bawahnya singkat, tampak gelisah, lalu ia meletakkan garpunya dan hanya fokus pada wajah Youichi. "Apa papa tidak bahagia?"

Youichi berhenti mengunyah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu papa itu keren, tapi kata Nabe-_san_ papa dulu lebih keren, papa seperti bintang sekolah, papa punya segalanya dan sangat bahagia. Tapi sekarang…"

Youichi meringis kecil, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab. Namun ia mencba memasang wajah tersenyum dan meyakinkan. "Papamu kelihatan jauh lebih bahagia sekarang, Eijun."

Eijun tampaknya tak sepolos itu untuk seratus persen percaya. "Papa dulu atlet bisbol, kan? Papa sangat berbakat, kan?"

Youichi menelan ludah. "Y-ya,"

Eijun menatapnya dengan senyum sendu. "Seharusnya papa bisa jadi pemain pro seperti Paman Chris, tapi aku lahir dan merusak semua mimpi papa. Aku menghancurkan masa depan papa."

"E-Eijun.. itu tidak benar."

Eijun menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Benar kok, aku tahu papa sangat suka dan jago bisbol. Tapi papa membuang semua mimpinya begitu aku lahir, iya kan?"

Youichi tak bisa menjawab. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap sekarang. Ia memang tahu bahwa semenjak Eijun lahir, Kazuya memutar semua haluan hidupnya dan hanya menjadikan Eijun satu-satunya sebagai pusat semesta. Ia meninggalkan bisbol begitu saja, meninggalkan kuliahnya, dan segala hal yang ia punya. Dunianya hanya soal Eijun.

"_Nee_," Eijun secara tiba-tiba memasang senyuman di wajahnya, sedikit pilu namun tampak tulus dan lugu. "Karena aku yang membuat papa membuang mimpinya, jadi aku juga harus melanjutkan mimpinya."

"Huh?"

"Mocchan, aku mau jadi pemain bisbol."

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan belajar dan latihan terus sampai bisa." Lalu ia menunjuk tepat ke wajah Youichi dengan satu jari. Tindakan itu sangat tidak sopan, tapi karena terlampau tercengang, Youichi sampai lupa untuk merasa tersinggung. "Mocchan harus membantuku latihan, jadi pelatih pribadiku!"

Youichi mengerjap. "Pelatih?"

Eijun mengangguk penuh semangat. "Mocchan dulu juga main bisbol, kan?"

Youichi mengangguk kaku.

"Nah! Makannya ajari aku main bisbol, oke?"

"Tu-tunggu, Eijun—"

"Dan rahasiakan ini dari papa, mengerti? Aku mau papa lihat saat aku sudah jago."

Youichi mengangkat tangannya. "Sebentar—"

"Aku juga minta dilatih Paman Chris." Eijun terus bicara dan tak memberi Youichi kesempatan. "Tapi karena Paman Chris sibuk, tidak bisa sering-sering. Jadi selama dia sibuk, aku latihan denganmu, oke? Pokoknya Mocchan dan Paman Chris bertanggung jawab bikin aku jago. Tidak boleh menolak. Tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia. Laki-laki sejati selalu bekerja keras tanpa minta imbalan atau pujian!"

Youichi berkedip-kedip, melongo, terbengong mencerna segala situasi. Pelatih pribadi? Untuk Eijun? Anak berisik itu memintanya mengajari bisbol secara diam-diam? Ia lantas mendengus geli, memerhatikan Eijun yang sudah kembali aysik menyantap makan siangnya.

Seulas senyum kecil terbit di bibir Youichi, sebelah tangannya bergerak mengacak puncak kepada anak itu asal. "Setidaknya kita perlu beli sarung tangan untukmu."

**...**

Kazuya menggendong Eijun dengan hati-hati, membiarkan anak itu tidur menempel ke tubuhnya, melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kazuya, kepalanya bersandar dan terkulai ke sekitar perpotongan bahu Kazuya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menginap saja, Miyuki?" Tanya Youichi, ia mengambil jaket dan menyelimuti Eijun.

Kazuya membenarkan posisi kepala Eijun agar bersandar lebih nyaman, lalu menggeleng tipis. "Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang."

Youichi menghela napas kecil. Sebelah kakinya menendang bagian belakang tubuh Kazuya pelan. "Sejak kapan kau sok tidak enak padaku begitu, hah? Bikin kesal sialan." Ia menggerutu sementara Kazuya hanya terkekeh geli.

"Serius, aku berterima kasih kau sudah mau menjaganya seharian. Apalagi aku sampai mendadak lembur begini." Kazuya mendesah, merasa bersalah, sekarang sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

Youichi mendelikkan bahu. "Tidak masalah, toh aku juga punya beberapa keponakan, jadi aku lumayan terbiasa mengurus anak-anak."

"Heee?"

Youichi menyipitkan mata sinis. "Apa? Kenapa kau memandangiku dengan senyum begitu?"

"Tidak kusangka Kuramochi-_kun_ akur dengan anak-anak."

"Oi!"

"Sssstt, tenang sedikit, oke? Aku tidak mau anakku bangun."

Youichi mendengus sebal, menurunkan kembali kepalan tangannya. "Tolong jangan wariskan sifat burukmu pada anakmu, Miyuki. Eijun anak yang… _well, yeah.._" Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. "Dia cukup manis."

Kazuya balas memandang dengan alis berkerut, ia mundur satu langkah dan mendekap Eijun defensif. "Mochi, kau bukan pedofil, kan? Jangan bilang karena kelamaan jomblo kau mulai berubah pedofilia."

"_Teme_!" Ia merengut kesal lalu membuang napas kasar. "Terserahlah, aku tidak akan terpancing. Hati-hati di jalan kalau begitu."

Kazuya tersenyum geli, lalu melangkah keluar kamar, Youichi masih setia mengikuti sampai depan pintu. "Sekali lagi terima kasih." Kata Kazuya sebelum benar-benar pergi. "Maaf kalau Eijun merepotkanmu, dia lumayan hiperktif."

Youichi mengangguk, memijit belakang lehernya dan menyadari tubuhnya mulai pegal-pegal karena seharian penuh mengasuh seorang anak lima tahun yang super aktif. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang, memandangi wajah lelap Eijun yang tampak sepolos bayi, ia tersenyum samar lalu menoleh pada Kazuya. "Jaga anakmu dengan baik, Miyuki."

Kazuya tersenyum padanya, "Tentu." Sahutnya penuh kelugasan, sekaligus janji dan iklar tanpa paksaan. Senyum di bibirnya, sinar di matanya, segala garis ekspresi di wajahnya menunjukkan betapa teguh hati Kazuya dalam menjawab kalimat itu. Sebuah kewajiban tanpa tuntutan yang akan ia lakukan sepenuh hati.

Youichi tersenyum kecil, kadang ia merasa iri atas hubungan yang dimiliki Kazuya dan Eijun. Ikatan ayah dan anak di antara keduanya terasa kuat, dan begitu dalam. Saat Kazuya baru mengambil tiga langkah, Youichi kembali memanggil, membuat pemuda itu berhenti dan menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat.

Youichi membasahi bibir bawahnya singkat. "Kau tidak mau cari ibu untuk Eijun? Maksudku, dasar bajingan, kau itu masih muda dan punya tampang, ku rasa tidak akan sulit bagimu mencari wanita yang mau jadi istri sekaligus ibu untuk Eijun."

Ada keheningan yang mampir di antara mereka selama beberapa saat. Keheningan yang membuat Youichi sedikit resah dan khawatir kalau ia salah bicara. Tapi kemudian Kazuya balas tersenyum, menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali belum terpikir soal wanita, Kuramochi. Untuk saat ini Eijun adalah prioritasku. Hartaku yang paling berharga. _He's my Son-shine._"

**...**

Kazuya merebahkan Eijun dengan hati-hati di kasur, meletakkan bantal di bawah kepalanya, lalu mengusap rambutnya perlahan. Ia mulai berusaha melepaskan kedua lengan sang anak yang selama ini melingkari lehernya. Tapi Eijun justru memeluknya erat, tak mau melepaskan.

Kazuya mengerjap. "Eijun? Kamu bangun?"

Eijun tidak menjawab, bocah itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas, lalu memeluk Kazuya mendekat hingga Kazuya terpaksa harus berbaring di sebelahnya.

Kazuya menghela napas panjang, mencoba berbaring rileks menghadap putranya. Ia melonggarkan simpul dasi yang mengikat lehernya lalu membua dua kancing teratas kemejanya, lantas tersenyum simpul begitu mendapati wajah tidur putra semata wayangnya.

"Kamu marah karena papa telat pulang?" Kazuya bertanya pelan, tangannya mengusap rambut Eijun dengan sentuhan hati-hati, menyingkirkan semua rambut di keningnya, lalu mengusap jidatnya dalam gerak ringan sampai ke belakang kepala.

Eijun masih memejamkan mata, tidak merespon ataupun menjawab.

_"Son-shine?"_ Pancing Kazuya lagi, tangannya masih setia mengelus kepala putranya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Eijun akhirnya menggeleng kecil.

Kazuya tersenyum, meraih satu tangan Eijun dengan hati-hati, lalu menngecupi telapak dan punggung tangan mungil itu beberapa kali. "Maaf yaa, Jagoan." Ia bergumam pelan, lalu melingkarkan lengan kokohnya untuk balas memeluk tubuh mungil putranya.

Eijun akhirnya membuka mata perlahan. Menampilkan sepasang iris mata emas kembar yang berkilauan dalam remang cahaya lampu tidur. Bola mata itu selalu berhasil membuat Kazuya tenggelam, mata anaknya selalu tampak begitu tulus dan suci, serta melenyapkan segala gundah juga asa yang melilit hatinya. Ia secera otomatis tersenyum pada sang putra, mengamati dengan teliti bagaimana bocah itu menatapnya dengan mimik muka sedikit ragu-ragu namun sinar mata teguh penuh pendirian.

"Aku mau masuk sekolah lagi." Lirih Eijun akhirnya, dan Kazuya mencoba untuk tidak tercengang mendengarnya. Sudah satu minggu berlalu semnejak insiden dimana Eijun bertengkar dan melempar kursi ke arah temannya. Sejak hari itu, Kazuya sama sekali tidak memaksakan anaknya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Pindah?" Tawar Kazuya dengan suara hati-hati.

Eijun menggeleng kuat. "Aku mau tetap di sekolah itu. Aku harus baikan sama Shin-_chan_ dan yang lain, aku juga mau minta maaf sama _sensei." _

Kazuya bernapas perlahan, tangannya masih membelai lembut kepala putranya. "Eijun yakin?"

Eijun balas mengangguk lugas. "Iya." Ia menjawab yakin. "Jagoan kan tidak boleh lari dari masalah."

Kazuya tersenyum simpul. "Kamu belajar darimana?"

"_Anime_." Eijun memberi cengiran lugu. "Tadi nonton bareng Mocchan."

Kazuya tersenyum lebih lebar. "Oke, Jagoan. Kapan kamu mau sekolah lagi?"

"Senin." Eijun berujar ceria. "Tapi papa harus turuti permintaanku."

"Apa itu?"

Eijun memasang wajah tersenyum riang. "Hari Minggu, ajak aku ke Legoland."

"Legoland?"

"Iyap!"

"Oh, apa ini? Kamu berubah jadi penjahat yang suka memeras yaa?" Goda Kazuya penuh canda. Memasang wajah menyelidik dengan satu alis menukik tinggi dan bibir menyeringai jail pada putranya.

Eijun terkekeh lugu. "Pokoknya Legoland, Legoland, Legoland. Aku mau Legoland!" Ia berseru penuh semangat.

Kazuya tertawa kecil, lalu memberi gestur hormat militer. "Siap, Boss!"

"Asyik! Makasih, Boss!" Eijun tertawa senang, lalu kembali merapat dan memeluk Kazuya, menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kazuya dan memejamkan mata dengan senyum merekah di bibir.

Kazuya mendongak sedikit untuk mengecup kening putranya lama, lalu melepas kacamatanya, dan kembali menempelkan keningnya di kening Eijun, memeluk Eijun lebih erat. "Selamat tidur, Penjahat Kecil."

"Selamat tidur, Jagoan nomor satu sedunia."

* * *

_Tuhan tolonglah sampaikan sejuta sayangku untuknya  
Ku terus berjanji tak 'kan khianati pintanya  
Ayah dengarlah betapa sesungguhnya ku mencintaimu  
Kan ku buktikan ku mampu penuhi semua maumu_

* * *

**selesai**

* * *

a/n: inisayabikinapaansiihsebenarnya/ngek

Awalnya, fanfik ini mau diikutin event bulan Agustus di ffa. Tapi setelah berpikir ulang, ini melenceng jauh dari tema "sugar daddy" wkwk, yaudah lah yaa, misah aja. Dan, aduh ternyata susah ya bikin _father-son!_ _AU!_ MiSawa wkwk, padahal kalau Eijun yang jadi ayahnya gampang, pas dibalik kok malah… sudahlah :)

_Thanks for reading, rewiew please?_


End file.
